The Ireland Guard's Adventures of Gormiti Nature Unleashed
The Ireland Guard's Adventures of Gormiti Nature Unleashed is the 2nd YIFM/Gormiti crossover made by Connor Lacey. It is a quadruple feature with The Ireland Guard's Adventures of Gormiti The Lords Nature Returns, The Ireland Guard Searches for The Black Cauldron and The Ireland Guard meets Mickey, Donald & Goofy: The Three Musketeers. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot Three thousand years ago, the Island of Gorm faced its gravest hour - Magor, the Volcano tribe's dreaded leader, was at the zenith of his power. His dark rage and volcanic powers threatened to consume the entire island along with every living Gormiti! Magor was repelled only through the selfless combat and incredible power of the Invincible Lords of Nature. Called from the four tribes - Earth, Air, Sea, and Forest - they were guided by their mysterious benefactor, the Old Sage. The Lords knew that a victory against Magor was temporary if the source of their newfound power remained intact. The wisest among the original Lords devised a brilliant, but drastic plan - divide the source of all their power - The Heart of Gorm - into five Gorm Stones, and hide each piece deep within their respective kingdoms. To ensure that these Gorm Stones remained forever apart, the Lords made a difficult but necessary decision that changed their island nations forever. They constructed massive, impenetrable walls separating their formerly unified kingdoms for all time. To further ensure Magor was lost to time, each Lord allowed Old Sage to remove their memories of the Gorm Stone locations from their minds. It was an enormous price to pay. The Gormiti had forged a wonderful society by living and working together. However, if peace was to prosper, there was no other way. Or so they thought. Each of the Elemental Lords of Gorm retreated to his kingdom, sealing it off from his allies forever. The legends of this epic battle and the willpower it took to complete it lived on through generations in the form of a story known as The Way. The story is a roadmap that details the legendary Lords' plans for hard fought peace and provides hope for future generations to continue The Way. And for over three thousand years the peace has lasted...Until today... The day young Agrom, prince of the Earth Tribe, found a crack in his kingdom's wall... Episodes #Pilot #The Air up There #Raging Waters #Deep Roots #The Fifth Stone #Gerz So Good #Rivers of Fire #Burning Heart #The Sky Is Falling #Riptide #Power Play #Brotherhood #The Fire Doors of Perception #Fire Brand #The Portal of Fire #The Pisces War #Fire in the Sky #If a Tree Falls #The Stone And The Glass #The Sacrifice #The Face In The Sand #The Beast Of Eagle’s Peak #A Shadow of Hope #Everything in its Place #All for One #To All Things… an Ending Trivia * In this series, Connor Lacey has scanned the DNA of the lords of Nature and Megasus. Category:Connor Lacey